


And baby makes three?

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward comes home from school with a drawing of his family. There's Daddy, Dad, Rose, Edward, Woody and someone extra which looks like a little baby brother. Edward still insists on having a brother, and A and E later talks about having a third and final child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And baby makes three?

Arthur cradling Briar Rose in his arms, kissing her pudgy cheek as he made Edward’s snack in the kitchen. He expected his eldest and his husband to come home any moment and when he heard Woody barking, he knew they were back.

He turned, taking the plate with the peanut butter and banana sandwich on it and setting it on the table as he went to the living room and saw Edward taking off his bookbag as he held a big piece of construction paper in his hand. Once the bag was on the floor and Eames was picking it up, Edward ran over to Arthur, holding up his picture proudly.

“Dad look!”

He showed Arthur his picture, seeing a family picture. 

“This is beautiful! Did you do it for school?”

“Yeah! We had to draw our family.”

He looked proud and Arthur knelt down to get on his level, minding Briar Rose as he let Edward explain his picture. As he talked, Arthur noticed there was him, Eames, Briar Rose, Woody and a tiny little figure close to Edward, dressed the same way. 

“Baby, who’s this?”

“That’s my baby brother!”

Arthur looked at him and smiled softly,

“But you don’t have a baby brother. You have Briar Rose.”

“I know. And I like her and everything….but I still want a brother.”

He gently pet Briar Rose’s head as Arthur looked up at Eames and Eames just shrugged. 

“Alright, go have your snack. I’m hanging this on the fridge.”

“Okay!”

He ran to the kitchen and Eames walked over to him, done petting Woody as he kissed Arthur, then took Briar Rose.

“He told me about the addition to the family in the car.”

“He really wants a brother.”

“I know.”

Arthur frowned a bit. 

They went through the regular day, alternating taking care of Briar Rose and watching over Edward, tending to Woody, having dinner and letting Woody out and when it was time for bed, Arthur took Edward for his bath, then put him in his pajamas and laid him in bed. Woody trotted in, getting help by Arthur to lay on his bed and after his story, Eames came in to say good night. Once they left and checked on Briar Rose to make sure she was sound asleep and the monitor was on, they went to their room. 

“Edward wants this brother.”

Arthur sighed.

“I just had Briar Rose. I just got back in some kind of shape. She’s still so little.”

“My love, I’m not saying we should have another baby to appease our toddler. It’s just something we should talk about. Eventually, down the line, do we want to have another baby?”

Arthur thought about it and fell back on their bed.

“I don’t know. Maybe when Briar Rose is older…like a year or two. But what if when she is one or two, I don’t want to have anymore kids?”

“Then we won’t have them and he’ll get over it. We’ll get him another dog.”

Arthur laughed.

“In place a brother, we’ll get him another dog?”

“Sure, why not. He’s a kid, he’ll be distracted. But from now until Briar Rose is one or two, still buys us some time.”

Arthur nodded, feeling Eames settle beside him, putting his arm around him. Arthur looked at him with a smile.

“Would you want to have more children?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t crushed if you decided we wouldn’t have anymore. But I would be thrilled if you did. I could go either way.”

“What if we did have another child and it was another girl?”

“I don’t think we would have another girl.”

“But what if we did?”

“Then he would have to deal with it.”

“You’re a good father.” Arthur said, sarcastically while he laughed.

“I’m realistic.”

Arthur laughed again.


End file.
